


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Stranger Sex, but after that kento is so so willing, idk if i should flag it with noncon since fuma kissed kento first without his consent, kento doesn't even know his name, so no harm done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Kento, a just turned 20 rich heir from a notable family who lives half of his life abroad, is back to his home-country for the Summer breaks. And he was forced to attend this party where he ended up rolling on the grass with a waiter with plump lips and skillful hands.Loosely based on a song I used as the title of this fic.
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 9





	Strawberries and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back after more than a year. This time I'm bringing you a Summer love story in a cold Winter season to bring warm for you, whoever and wherever you are.
> 
> It's been so long since I'm able to finish a story. I'm kinda losing my muse and motivation to write. But one day on a Christmas morning, and I mean 2 days ago, I woke up with this sudden urge to write again. And the spark was kinda gone again the next day but this morning it came again, and then here I am, posting again after a year.
> 
> I'm actually in a semi hiatus phase, so I don't really know what's going on in the fandom beside the big news like the members' well being and release dates, but beside that, I know almost nothing. So even if after this I have the urge to write again, expect no 'canon' related things from me. Because it will all be about AU, I can only write AU right now.
> 
> Please remember this story is a work of fiction. So don't think too much about it.
> 
> And lastly, to whoever still sticking around reading, leaving me kudos, and even comment on my past stories, I wholeheartedly thank you :)

Kento never likes this kind of party. Sure he loves interacting with people, but he loathes fake conversing. But it cannot be helped when you are part of this community. _The crazy rich_ kind of community. 

It was supposed to be the best night in awhile. School is officially on break for Summer, he got his assignments all done in a week's time, he is safely home, and all that is left are weeks of freedom for him before the new semester begins. That is, until his parents told him that it's time for Kento to participate more in their "social life". 

He used to come often with his parents when he was much much younger. But then he decided to spend his teenage years in a boarding school somewhere in Europe and then enrolled in a prestige university in the USA after graduation. He only comes back home during breaks. 

Kento recalls his mother said, "you are already 20, you are an adult now. And it's the best time to reintroduce you to the society, honey." 

Yeah, and Kento is fully aware of what that "reintroduce" means in their community. It means finding a suitable future partner that can strengthen and profit your business more. And Kento loathes it more than fake conversing. Because he is a helpless romantic. And most importantly, he always knows that he plays for another team. 

But people like him are still not acceptable here. In front of other people, they say they hate it. Saying it against fate and nature to live a life like that. But Kento knows better. They are all just a bunch of hypocrites. And Kento has heard bits of scandals happening in their beds that keep going around behind the curtain after all. 

Kento takes a deep breath. His mother has been showing him around for an hour and half like he is some kind of product in an auction. And during that hour his dear mother has introduced 5 different girls to him and asked him the same question over and over again after that, _‘did you like them?’_

It’s tiring to say the least, so he retreats to the first empty terrace he found. The scenery is good enough albeit not so breathtaking, just your average garden facing the city light far away from where the hotel is located on the top of a hill, but the sombre mood is so fitting to his mood, Kento finds himself relaxing a bit. He had his eyes close and was busy pressing his knuckles to his temple when he sensed someone approaching him. 

“Hey, do you have lighter?”

It is arguably the most soothing sound he’s heard tonight. Kento looks to his right, to the owner of the voice. 

Standing beside him is a young man, he guesses he can’t be older than himself, with a dazzling smile plastered on his attractive face. Judging from his outfit, Kento knows he is one of the staff serving them in this party tonight. So why is he here smoking, no it’s not correct, why is he here asking for a lighter for his cigarettes to him. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t smoke,” Kento replies, trying to sound polite despite the dull pain banging inside his head.

“Well, you look like you need one though,” the attractive young man says, and Kento almost agrees with him but he mentally scolds himself as soon as the idea appears. 

Kento decides it’s better to keep silent as he watches the other man put his cigarettes back to his pocket. The silence keeps stretching for a good three minutes and Kento has his eyes fixed on the view in front of him the whole time.

Until the attractive man opens his plump lips again, “isn’t it boring?”

Kento looks at him and sees that he has his eyes to the people socializing inside the ballroom. 

“Not that I’m not grateful that you rich people love to spend money for boring parties like this, it gives me a job after all, but it’s so dull and suffocating with this pretentiousness I could smell from metres away,” the young man chuckles. 

Kento couldn’t agree more, but he still keeps his silence because he is not in the mood to rant in front of this total stranger. Instead he asks him a question he means to ask since minutes ago.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working? They might be pretentious, but they are also known for not giving a damn in kicking street rats like you out from here.”

The attractive young man lifts one eyebrow to him, like he is not expecting Kento to say mean things at all to him. 

“Feisty, aren’t you? I can work with that,” the young man really doesn’t seem to give a single damn to be called a street rat. 

Kento replies to him with a frown on his face. This man, he may be good looking, his lips may be looking delicious and inviting, making you want to have a taste just to see if it’s really as soft as it looks like, but Kento decides he doesn’t like him. Not with this kind of attitude. Kento never deals with people like him, and he found himself a bit lost not knowing what to do. 

But looking at his frown only makes the young man laugh even more. And it makes him look more handsome and Kento hates it that the way the young man sees him is like he knows exactly what’s going on. Kento doesn’t like people acting like they can read him like that. 

“You are an interesting one,” the young man seems to decide.

When Kento ignores him, he only laughs and the next Kento hears is a thud sound from below. The young man has jumped from the fences that separate the terrace and the garden below. 

The young man snorts looking at the shock visible on the way Kento’s eyes widen and his mouth is open slightly.

“Well, are you coming?” the young man says.

Kento can only blink at the invitation, and the young man decides he doesn’t need to stay and wait for Kento’s answer.

His mother suddenly appears right at that time to startle him back to reality. “Honey, there you are! I’ve been searching for you for a while now. I saw Chairman Li coming earlier, apparently he is also bringing his daughter with him this time.”

Kento already feels exasperated listening to his mother talking, but what she says next is the horror, “She just started high school, but I don’t think it matters. She is at least only 5 years younger than you, and it's only a matter of time until she mature.”

His mother had already started walking with holding his wrist, guiding him back to the ballroom. But the horror Kento felt on behalf of a teenager he hasn’t met yet, but already been talked about to him like she is some livestock in a market, makes Kento gather a courage he doesn’t know he possesses before.

“Mom, I’m sorry but can I go to the restroom first? I will join you soon after that.”

“Okay, but don’t take too long, I don’t want other people to get there before us,” his mother says and Kento winces inside. 

Thankfully his mother walks in front of him and doesn’t check whether Kento is really going in the direction of the restroom or not. 

_This is insane, I have enough!_

Kento turns around quickly going back to the terrace. He can still make out a silhouette of a man walking in the dim garden getting away from where he stands with each step he takes.

He looks to the ground under the fences. It’s not that tall, 2 meters at max, but it’s not the height he fears. It’s the consequence of the action he’s about to do that bothers him. But he had enough, more of this and he’s sure he will vomit right there in front of them. Better this than that, he thinks. 

The adrenaline he feels rushing in his body as he jumps from the fence and runs to the man, the stranger he just met and has a (one side) conversation for no longer than 10 minutes, is nothing like he ever felt before. And for the first time, Kento feels like he is really breathing, despite his raging breath from running. 

“Wait!” Kento says once he is close enough to where the young man is.

The young man turns his head, looking at Kento and he smirks, “Change your mind?”

Kento doesn’t answer him, just focusing to walk at the same pace as the young man beside him while trying to calm down his breath.

After a while walking blindly beside him, not knowing where they are heading, Kento finally opens his mouth again.

“Where are we going?”

The attractive young man glances at him, “isn’t it too late to ask that?”

Kento stops abruptly, not feeling as confident as he was before when he ran after this mysterious young man. 

Sensing the doubt in his mind, the young man only laughed at him again. _How many times he laughed at me tonight?_

“Relax, I’m not trying to kidnap you or anything dangerous. You are too old to be kidnapped after all, and this street rat is not that low,” the young man assures him, and not forgetting to be a little bit sarcastic about it. 

Kento’s silence to his words only makes him laugh even more. But somehow it’s enough to assure him that he is harmless. _Weird_ , he thinks.

After 10 minutes walking, they finally arrive at a parking lot. Kento is positively terrified when he watches that young man approach a car, looking through the glass checking whatever is inside, and then produce a ruler-looking thing from inside his coat and starts to do a trick he only ever seen in hollywood movies. 

With a click the car is now open, and with a hiss Kento asks him what he was doing, and the young man only says nonchalantly that Kento should relax because he is not breaking any law since it was his own car, he just forgot his keys, that's all. He did all that only for a single lighter. Kento shakes his head in disbelief.

After that, it seems like the young man decides that the lawn is a good place to sit and enjoy his smoke. Kento is not a fan of smoking, but he still follows the young man, sitting next to him, with a meter gap between them.

Kento doesn't know how it started, but he found himself opening up to the young man. They talk about many things. Why he is here, what he does when he is not attending a party like this. The answers are flowing freely from his mouth. He talks about his school and how he just came back two days ago only to find his parents dragging him around to a place like this. And then he talks about what he studies in university, what he hopes to be doing with his degree after graduating next year. And somewhere when he told his stories to the young man, he thinks fondly that he doesn’t mind sharing a bit about himself to this stranger.

In return, the young man shared a bit about himself. And Kento found himself a bit surprised when he found this mysterious and scandalous but freaking handsome young man is, in fact, goes to one of the best universities in the country. And the fact that he majors in something unthinkable like policy management, only adds up to the charm this young man holds in Kento’s opinion.

Somewhere along the conversation, the young man asks for Kento’s hand. Not thinking too much about the reason, Kento easily offers his hand to the young man.

“Here, a treat for you since you don’t smoke,” the young man puts something in his palm and closes it.

In his palm he finds a candy with a red wrapping. He opens the wrapping and puts the candy inside his mouth. _Strawberry flavor_ , he thinks unhelpfully. Kento tastes the sweetness and unintentionally a smack sound comes out from his lips.

In the next moment, Kento experiences something he never felt before. The young man is in his personal space, he got his thumb and forefinger on Kento’s chin, making sure he is not going anywhere. And then he presses his lips on Kento’s.

A shock gasp makes Kento’s mouth open and the young man needs no invitation to deepen the kiss. Using his tongue to breach through and ravaging his mouth completely.

It tastes like strawberry, it tastes so sinful it feels so good. Kento doesn’t want this to stop, so he kisses him back.

The gap between them is no more. The young man has his hands on his shoulder and on his neck. And the fingers are not there anymore. It moves to the back of his head. A hand is keeping his head still so the owner of the hands can do whatever he wants with Kento's swollen lips. The other hand is a steady pressure on his hip, pulling him impossibly closer to the attractive man until Kento can’t help it anymore. He climbs on his lap to erase the last gap with him. 

He feels heady, and breathless. This young man knows what he wants and he knows what he does. While Kento is a clueless virgin who never tastes a wine this good it tastes so bad and intoxicating. It frustrates him but it also fuels him to ask for more. 

He feels the bulge behind the black jeans where he currently has his ass on before he notices his own behind the form fitting formal pants he wears. It should be embarrassing, but it’s not, and it only frustrates him more. 

Perhaps Kento is desperate enough to really do the unthinkable like rubbing his bulge to the other’s. But when he feels the returning friction from the man below him, he knows the feeling is mutual. 

Next thing he knows, the young man turns around with Kento still on his lap, then he feels his back meet the dewy grass. The change of position makes him feel impossibly closer to the young man. They are chest to chest, lips still locking, tongue still intertwined. And the weight from the way he is pushing himself to Kento with his body is so grounding, like he doesn’t need anything, he only needs him and nothing else ever.

The position is making him more breathless and he is thankful from the small mercy the young man gives him. But not for too long because it seems like Kento is more breathless when the young man moves his lips from his mouth to the skin behind his ear. 

He has his hand fumbling Kento’s pants and Kento almost feels like dying when the young man grabs his achingly worked up erection through his pants. Kento lets out the most shameful moan when he feels the friction. And he decides he wants it. 

“Oh God, please, I want you, please,” he begs. He never begs. But he is desperate. And pent up.

The young man thankfully is merciful. He moves his hand to the button of his pants and opens it with not much difficulty. Once the zipper is down, he pulls his pants down until they reach his knees.

Next thing he knows the young man moves his lips back to devour his mouth. And Kento doesn’t know when and how he did that but then he feels the young man’s bare erection lines up with his. 

The young man’s hand is big enough to cover them both in his hand. Unhelpfully the voice from the back of his mind is telling him that he can feel the size difference between them, because the one lining up with him is unsurprisingly huge and longer than his. But Kento has no strength to look at them down there. He is too busy being devoured by this young man with skillful hands and mouth.

The kiss is alternated from his mouth to whatever skin the young man can reach from their position and the way Kento’s shirt is still intact. And Kento is sure he leaves too many love bites that will linger until tomorrow each time he feels him staying too long in one place. 

Soon, it becomes hard to think about anything else than the pleasure building up below his stomach. And with one final stroke, Kento cums like he never before. He moans uncontrollably before but when he cums, he can only let a content sigh from his mouth. The young man was kissing him sweetly while they both cums, and Kento didn’t think he was capable of that. He was a beast through and through, but he turns sweet when they find their pleasurable release.

Once their raging breath subdued, Kento felt the young man kiss the corner of his eyes. He doesn’t realize he was crying, and somehow it feels more embarrassing than everything else they’ve done tonight. But the young man only smirks and kisses his blushing cheek when he looks at the clear evidence of Kento’s embarrassment before him. 

And Kento found out that he is also a gentleman when he witnessed how he cleaned him up and helped him tuck his pants back to how it should be.

“I ruined your suit, it’s beyond help now,” the young man says after he is done tucking his own member back to his form fitting black jeans. 

Kento has no answer ready to reply to him, so he stays there, lying on the ground and trying to calm his breathing. _Why is it still hard to breathe?_

He closes his eyes, and he hears a sound of something from where the young man sits beside him. He doesn’t know what it is and he doesn’t think he wants to know. He is too embarrassed to even open his eyes to look at him after what they’ve done.

But then he feels something covering his head.

“Use it. You can’t go back looking like that,” he hears the young man say.

It takes him a moment too long to process what happened. And when he did, he was more than a second too late to stop the young man. He sits up and watches the back of that mysterious young man getting smaller and smaller as he walks away from him. 

Beside him, he found a cold remnant of cigarettes the young man lighted up before. On his tongue, he can taste the lingering flavor of a strawberry flavored candy. And on the coat the young man left, he can still smell the intoxicating smoke and something that he registers as uniquely his scent.

And belatedly, he remembers that he doesn’t even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna promise anything but I might continue this story someday, because in my mind the story goes on. But for now please enjoy this short story with a bit of steaminess :)


End file.
